The present invention relates to digital data processors, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for controlling the temperature of digital data processing devices. The invention has particular application in compact, “low profile” devices where space is at a premium and where overheating is of concern.
Heating is a constant and significant problem in digital data processors. The failure rates of many electronic components increase as operating temperatures rise. This is particularly true of central processing units which, themselves, often generate significant heat. The problem is compounded by the use of more densely packed circuit boards and by more compact, lower profile devices.
Most often, processors and associated components are cooled by airflow. Fans are typically used to push or pull air from one side of a chassis, across the enclosed components, and out the other side of the chassis. Thus, for example, a typical digital data storage device may include one or more chassis intake and/or exhaust fans, and possibly one or more additional fans on a power supply, central processing unit, or other heat sensitive parts. Processor chips or other specific parts may also be mounted on heat sinks that are cooled by the airflow, thus further augmenting the effective area, hence rate, of heat transfer.
While such measures have proven adequate to date, there is a need to provide for effective cooling of even more powerful, more confined and/or more compact systems.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved digital data processor apparatus and methods.
A more particular object is to provide such apparatus and methods as are particularly adapted to rack mounted devices, such as web servers, array devices and other data processing apparatus, that are compact of design yet not prone to overheating.
A still further object is to provide such apparatus and methods as can be implemented at low cost.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such apparatus and methods as can be adapted to pre-existing equipment, as well as designed for use in new equipment.